The Game
by Roda Vanille Curtis
Summary: "Kesese! You just lost the Game, priss." Gilbert gloated. Roderich was confused, "The Game? I don't believe I was playing a game…"   Gilbert rolled his eyes, "We're always playing the Game. You cannot escape the awesomeness of the Game."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I've ever written so please don't eat me ;_;  
><strong>**I also wrote this in just one day so yeah it's bound to be crap.  
><strong>**I had some help from FeliPirushea so give her some credit.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor any of it's characters but I do have two Hetalia DVD's~**

* * *

><p>"Kesesese! You just lost the Game, priss." Gilbert gloated. Confused, Roderich replied uncertainly, "The Game? I don't believe I was playing a game…"<p>

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the aristocrat, "We're _always_ playing the Game. You cannot escape the awesomeness of the Game."

Roderich decided to humour the albino. "So how do you play this Game?"

Gilbert had a mischievous glint in his ruby eyes. "Well, priss, every time you think of the Game, you lose it. But that version is boring, let's make it interesting. I say that every time you lose the Game, you have to do _anything_ I say~"

"You know very well I will not agree to that."

"That's why I will set Elizaveta on you if you don't cooperate."

"Elizaveta is one of my closest friends. I would just set her on you instead. And she will have her frying pan."

With a frown, Gilbert reconsidered and thought of something else even more punishing than a frying pan, "In that case I will set Francis on you instead."

Silence settled in the room as the brunette stared in shock. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Just ask Luddy. He knows very well what I'm capable of."

The Austrian tried to find a loophole, a way out, ANYTHING. Unfortunately he found nothing. Thinking quickly he tried to distract the albino or at least delay the horrors of playing the Game.

"How did you get in my house anyway? I locked all the doors. And the windows. And I also made sure to forbid Elizaveta from giving anyone the spare house keys."

"I'm just that awesome," knowing what Roderich was up to, Gilbert asked him again, "so are you going to play the Game with me? Or shall I just give Francis a call?"

"Fine. I'll play the stupid game."

"Not the stupid Game. _The_ Game."

Roderich just looked at him as if he was stupid 'which he is' he said to himself.

"And what if you happen to lose the Game? Does the same go for me? You have to do anything I say?"

"Yeah, I guess… But the Awesome Prussia never loses the Game. I'm far too awesome."

"You and your ego the size of Russia…"

"Kesesese! See you tonight then~"

"What?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and some of the other guys are coming with me to the bar tonight for a few drinks. You're coming too."

The brunette sighed. "Very well I will come to the outing. At least some sane people are going."

"Be there at 8.30 sharp!"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Roderich sat alone at a table with a glass of wine. The rest of the group were either dancing, talking loudly or just piss ass drunk. The only sane people who had come have had a few drinks have gotten relatively drunk. Roderich just sat there watching them have fun; he had yet to be drunk. His wine had only had a few sips taken from it.<p>

Gilbert broke away from the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the floor and went straight towards Roderich. He wasn't as drunk as one might have thought, but he was still rather tipsy and had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Kesesese! Enjoying yourself?"

"No."

"Come on, man! This has been one of the best Friday's yet. Guess what, priss?"

The Austrian knew what was coming. "What is it…?"

"IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET HIGH ON FRIDAY!"

"I believe the lyrics are getting DOWN on Friday."

"Getting high is much more fun. Anyway, want to join a _game _of darts?"

Roderich buried his hands in his face. Gilbert grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You just lost the Game didn't you? Kesesese! Wait here, I'm going to go get your punishment~"

Gilbert went up to the bar. "Yo barkeep! Get me the most alcoholic thing you have and put it on Luddy's tab!"

The bartender mixed together an assortment of alcoholic beverages and produced a bluish green drink. "Here you go. Just call me if you want another."

"Oh we will!" Gilbert shouted back. He staggered back to Roderich and handed him the drink. He looked down at the contents with disgust.

"... If I die, you're the one who'll get blamed. You know that, don't you?"

"Kesesese, you're not gonna DIE, it's just a drink! Anyways, you lost the game so-"

"Fuck you."

"Oh yay! That's twice now! I'm gonna go get your second drink, kesese! Toodles~" And with that the woozy albino skipped back to the bar.

Roderich sat staring at the concoction before him. 'I wouldn't be surprised if the bartender just broke a lava lamp into the glass' he thought to himself. And Gilbert expected him to drink it.

'Oh well' he said to himself, as he downed the drink. 'It tastes worse than it looks' he thought. He slammed the empty glass on the table, just as Gilbert came back with a second ,and slightly spilt, glass.

"KESESE! You drank it! I'm proud of you buddy!"

"S-shuddup. I ain't your buddy. Man... I need ta… Need ta lie down f-for a minute..." he mumbled as he slumped off his barstool onto the wooden floor. "G-gimme that other drink. M-my head hurts." he said.

"Sheesh… What a lightweight. You get drunk **real** easy." The brunette drank the… green thing in just one gulp.

"I'M NOT DRUNK! I'M JUST HAVING INSANE REACTIONS TO ALCOHOL!"

"That's called being drunk."

"… Oh."

"Anyway want to join our round of darts? Oh wait that's not such a great idea with you being off your ass and all that."

"What do you mean I can't play your game? Oh shit…"

"Kesesese! That's another! WE'RE GOING TO NEED A NEW GREEN ONE OVER HERE!" Gilbert yelled to the bartender. In a flash another green drink appeared in front of Roderich.

"Drink up~"

"Y-you're going to be the death of me you… you sexy b-bastard," the Austrian drank down the glass of whatever-the-hell-that-is.

"You finally admit that I AM awesome!"

"S-shut up you hottie and dance with me." Roderich stood up and dragged Gilbert towards the dancefloor. Amused at Roderich being so forward, he fulfilled the brunette's demand. Basshunter blared over the stereo and the two joined the crowd, swaying and moving with the others.

"Hey Gil?"

"You must be really drunk to actually call me by a nickname, Roddy."

"Don't talk to me like that you… you… s-sexy thing."

"I am aren't I?"

"You know what Mr. Ego?"

"What?"

"I love you~"

Gilbert could only stare in shock. 'Must be the alcohol talking. Man he's wasted.'

Roderich backed up his statement by pulling Gilbert towards his face and smashing their lips together. The albino found himself kissing Roderich back, thinking to himself, '_Mein Gott_ what am I doing? _Verdammt_… This feels good I'll just keep doing it. He'll forget in the morning.' He started kissing him with even more enthusiasm.

Arthur had noticed that they had started making out in the middle of the crowd.

"GET A ROOM YOU GITS!" Having been jolted out of his bliss, Gilbert was rather angry.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU TASTELESS BASTARD!"

Before they knew it, Arthur, Gilbert and Roderich were thrown out of the bar for being too loud and obnoxiously drunk.

"This bar was unawesome anyway," the Prussian man said, "let's go for a walk."

Arthur was glaring at the bar door. "They don't know who I am! How can they not know who I am? Do you know who I am? I can't be thrown out of a bar! … Who am I?"

"You're England. Britain. The United Kingdom. Arthur." Roderich replied.

"That's right! I'm the bloody United Kingdom and they… they… they're all GITS. I'm going home. Goodnight you fucking pricks."

* * *

><p>Roderich woke with the sun feeling like Matthew had hit his head with his hockey stick. He found he was under a bench in the park. Not remembering at all of what happened last night, got up and started looking for the albino and found Gilbert passed out in a tree. Ignoring killer headache and the urge to vomit, he tried to wake him up.<p>

"OI FREELOADER! WAKE UP!"

Gilbert was jolted out of sleep and fell out of the tree.

"_Sheiβe_…What was that for, Roddy?"

"My name is Roderich, Gilbert. I have a hangover and I want to go home. Being the gentleman that I am, I have decided to wake you so you wouldn't have to call me later to pick you up."

"How nice of you." Gilbert said sarcastically. "Do you remember anything at all of what happened last night?"

"Fortunately no. All I remember is a horrid green drink."

"Let's go home then."

Gilbert found himself feeling a little sad that Roderich remembers nothing of them kissing. '_Verdammt_,' Gilbert said to himself, 'he doesn't remember us making out at all. I suppose it is a good thing…' But he couldn't help but feel sad. '_Mein Gott_ don't tell me I've fallen for that… Aristocrat?'

"Yo priss."

"What now?"

"We played a really good _game_ of darts last night."

"FUCK YOU GILBERT."

"I never knew your vocabulary could be so vulgar. Anyway when we get back to your place you're making me breakfast~"

"Damn it all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know Gilbert has lost the Game heaps of times but Roderich was either drunk or distracted so he didn't exactly notice it...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! Thanks everybody for the favourites and reviews. Enjoy!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor any of its characters but I do have season 1 and 2 on DVD~**

* * *

><p>Gilbert jumped onto Roderich's couch with a large smirk on his face. He seemed to have no hangover at all, unlike the Austrian whose head felt like it was about to explode.<p>

"Priss! Make me breakfast. I don't care what it is as long as it's good and comes quickly."

"Fine."

"Sir."

"What?"

"You are serving me breakfast today so I expect to you to call me sir."

"Fine, _sir_."

"Kesesese! Better."

Roderich left the room; face twitching as he tried to find his happy place. Still dealing with his killer hangover, he staggered to the bathroom first to find some aspirin. Swallowing the pills and a glass of water, he hoped he would feel better soon. The brunette stumbled to the kitchen and reached into a random cupboard and pulled out a can of alphabet soup. A plan for sweet, sweet, revenge had hatched in his mind.

"Roddy~" Gilbert called through the living room, "where's my breakfast!"

"Coming Gilbert."

"Sir."

"Fine… Coming _sir_."

Roderich walked into the room balancing a tray holding a bowl of cold alphabet soup.

"What is it Roddy?"

"Soup."

"Ice cold soup?"

"Revenge _is _a dish best served cold after all."

Gilbert looked down at the bowl of cold soup. The letters on the top spelled out 'THE GAME BITCH'

"… _Sheiβe_."

"Now Gilbert, you will do something for me. Clean my whole house for a month."

"You can't make me!"

"Oh I can. See these?" Roderich held up a box and several pieces of rope. "You will clean this house, cook for me and basically be my maid for a month or I will tie you up, put you in this box and mail you to Francis. Understood?"

"You aren't strong enough to tie me up, Priss! And anyway, Francis is one of my best friends."

"But she is." He pointed to a picture of Elizaveta and him on a wall. "Also, do you think Francis would turn down the opportunity to have 'someone over' when they show up, bound by heaps of ropes, in a cardboard box?"

"Ah crap."

"Now go and _CLEAN_."

"_Ja ja_ just go and do… Whatever you were going to do."

* * *

><p>"Prick. What a fucking PRICK." Gilbert cursed as he stuffed a vacuum cleaner nozzle under Roderich's couch.<p>

'Why the fuck is he too lazy to even clean under his own couch?' he thought to himself as he pulled out a grungy sock and put it in the nearby washing basket. Gahhh... he hated doing shit like this. Especially when he couldn't think of any ways to get revenge.

"Hey where are all my socks? Haven't you even done the washing yet?" Roderich shouted from upstairs.

"THEY'RE ALL UNDER THE FREAKING COUCH, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Well hurry up already, I'm going out soon and I need those washed and dried ASAP."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your cravat thingy in a twist." Gilbert muttered, heaving the overflowed washing basket out to the garden. 'How am I supposed to wash them anyway? It's not like there's a washing machine here... or even a washing _line_ for that matter.' he thought. He looked up at the sky, watching Gilbird fly over the power lines.

"Power lines..." he asked himself. And then it hit him. 'Kesese! _Danke Gott_ for TV… And whoever said revenge was sweet was SOOO right,' he thought, as he pulled out a permanent marker from his pocket. Roddy was in for it now.

* * *

><p>"Hey priss, your stupid washing is done." Gilbert shouted from outside."FINALLY. If you weren't any faster I would've been late! Did you... oh shit." Roderich muttered as he looked out the window, eyes wide.<p>

"Well you didn't have a washing line!" Gilbert yelled from the top of the power lines. Roderich couldn't believe it. He didn't really expect Gilbert to take things this seriously. Roderich's clothes were strewn over the power line, with staples to keep them in place. Even his only pair of glasses had been taped to the lines. Gilbert had also managed to scrawl the letters 'THE GAME SUCKER!' onto his best shirts.

"Now you can go tape together heaps of broom handles and stuff and play 'Pantie Piñata' to your heart's content!" Roderich sent Gilbert a glare deadly enough to kill.

"This is not funny. Come back down here and give me my clothes."

"Hmm… I think not."

"I think yes." Gilbert climbed back down the power pole and jumped in front of the Austrian.

"You lost the game so you have to do whatever I say~"

"And what do you say?"

"Tell me what you really think about me. You don't hate me I know that. Even if you did hate me, that wouldn't have happened last night…" Roderich just stood, confused.

"What happened last night?"

"You kissed me." Violet eyes widened.

"_What_? I did?"

"Yes. Just ask Arthur."

Roderich paused. Considering Gilbert's request – no, _demand_, he remembered the time Gilbert got drunk and streaked across the room with a Prussian flag for a cape. The image of his pale body, his sculpted torso, his glossy silver hair, his glowing ruby eyes had stuck in his mind… Yep he hated to admit it but… he had feelings for the ex-nation.

"… I'm not ready to tell you. Not yet. I need to get some things sorted out. Like getting my clothes off of those telephone lines!"

"But you have to tell me sooner or later. I'm curious~" Gilbert sighed. 'When will he realise…'

* * *

><p>At 3.00 am Roderich couldn't sleep. There were too many confusing questions flooding his mind.<p>

'Did I really kiss Gilbert last night?'

'Why?'

'What are these feeling that I've had of late?'

'How am I supposed to tell Gilbert?'

'What am I supposed to wear tomorrow?'

'How am I supposed to get my clothes down?'

'Why won't that little moron get out of my head?'

And most of all,

'What does it all _mean_?'

His only option was to ask someone about what happened and what was going on. But who should he ask? He recalled Gilbert saying Arthur witnessing them kissing… The Austrian guessed he would have to ask the Englishman about it. Roderich hadn't spoken to him after that one time.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in London, England, a phone rang at 2.00 am.<p>

"What do you fucking want? This better be important if you're calling me at this ungodly hour."

"I have some very confusing questions for you England."

"Austria?"

"Yes, it's me. I know I haven't talked to you since that one time but I have questions. Apparently you can answer them."

"Fine. Go ahead and ask."

"Well… What happened last night between me and Gilbert when I was drunk?"

Arthur's head was still pounding with his hangover, but it just became even more painful as he recalled the blurry memory.

"Argh… You kissed him. Now what else do you want?"

"Wait, _wait, _**wait.**" Violent eyes widened. "So I actually _kissed_ him? He wasn't lying?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_"

"How would I know? You were drunk."

"I suppose that is true…"

"What are your other questions?"

Roderich took some time to pick out the most important query.

"What are these feelings that I've had since last night?"

"What feelings?"

"I kind of feel that… Gil- I mean Prussia means something more to me than a stalker or a friend."

"Ah. Yeah well that happened to me. It took Alfred about twenty years before he actually talked to me about how he felt. It's been wonderful after that."

"But I don't know if he likes me or not."

"Well you kissed him and then he kissed you back (very enthusiastically at that…) so I don't think you have a problem there."

"Holy mother of Mozart… This is so embarrassing. Even when I was married to Elizaveta I never felt anything like this."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well… Erm… Thank you, good night."

"Good night Austria." Roderich hung up the phone, sighing.

'Looks like I'm going to have to confront him.' Roderich facepalmed, 'this is worse than the time Italy's voice changed… At least then the situation was easily fixable. It's too late for this.'

The Austrian lay his head down and attempted to sleep. A full night of restlessness was ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat up in bed, thoughts overrun by Roderich, sleep eluding him. '<em>Verdammt.<em> He's invaded my personal privacy. My mind, my thoughts and sometimes even my dreams… _Gott_ I sound like an 11 year old girl with her first crush.'

_Sheiβe_, maybe he _did_ have a crush. No, it couldn't be. It was probably side-effects from going under Roderich's couch and pulling out grungy socks.

'I wonder where he buys his socks from… no, shut up, you don't care, he's just Roderich. You're far too awesome to waste your time on that prissy pianist.' he told himself, as his head started getting heavier. Damn, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

'I don't care. I'm way too awesome for sleep. I'm gonna go play some video games until he gets out of my head and never comes back… Like that's going to happen… I hope he talks to me tomorrow. Otherwise it would just be plain awkward. I wonder if he likes me. Of course he likes me! Who doesn't like the awesome me? Anyway I think I'll talk to him about this tomorrow.' Gilbert got up and picked up his PSP and switched it on. Just as the screen flickered to life, he had second thoughts.

'Nah I think I'll just think things over… Crap I choose thinking over video games? _Mein Gott_ I'm becoming lame… Roddy's becoming a bad influence on me. Hmm… Thinking is boring I guess I'll just try to sleep.' The albino turned off the PSP and got back into the bed. He was slowly tugged into the waves of sleep with thoughts of a handsome brunette with an attractive mole flooded his mind.

* * *

><p>Roderich shuffled closer to the Prussian man doing the breakfast dishes.<p>

"Gilbert, you know I was kind of joking when I said you had to clean my house for a month. I have servants you know." Gilbert looked back at Roderich.

"Yes, Roddy, I do know that but I just felt like doing something nice for a change. Also as an apology for stapling your clothes to the phone lines. I took all of them down did the washing properly this time." Gilbert pointed at the basket of fresh laundry. The Austrian was surprised at Gilbert's kindness and suspected that something was up.

"How… nice of you. Alright what's going on?"

"I want to talk to you. About us and what's going on." For the first time ever, Roderich started to stutter.

"U-us? W-what about us? You're m-my friend, f-full stop."

"I don't think so~" The Austrian tried to think quickly, 'I told myself before; I was going to confront him about this. I have to go through with this. Breathe, breathe. Alright I'm going to tell him…'

"Well you see Gilbert… I think that y-you're kind of…" Roderich couldn't stop looking into those deep pools of fire that were Gilbert's eyes, "sort of… awesome?"

"Of course I'm awesome, everyone knows that. Answer my question from yesterday. What do you really think about me?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that. Anyway, look. I think I k-kind of… like you." Roderich stuttered. Gilbert paused. He hadn't been expecting this. He was the one who liked Roderich... no he wasn't, Roddy was just a bad influence, that was _it_, remember?

"... Wait. _Like_ like? Or just like? Or is it _like like_ like?" Gilbert asked

"You sound like an 11 year old who's just been asked out."

"ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT? OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD... _Mein Gott_ I am sorry about that. That was totally un-awesome."

"Look, just forget I said anything, I don't know what's going on anymore. I've got to think this out." Roderich yelled. With that Roderich slammed out of the kitchen, leaving Gilbert standing alone. 'This is confusing…' 

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Story going too fast or what? Reviews make me a happy writer :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey have another chapter... I apologise for not updating in AGES. Anyway enjoy~  
>Disclaimer: Same as the last two chapters. This goes for everything I write.<br>**

* * *

><p>Roderich didn't see Gilbert for the rest of the week. It was strange not having him raiding the fridge, crawling through his windows or disturbing him as he played his beloved piano. He hated to admit it but he missed that narcissistic Prussian. The Austrian man also hated to accept the fact that he had fallen in love with him, something he thought would have never happened. Ever. But it did.<p>

'Confessing to Gilbert may have been a mistake… I've probably scared him off… That's why he's not here. I'm such an idiot... I'll never see him again.' Roderich thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Gilbert was planning something that would prove him wrong.

Beautiful sounds of the piano filled Roderich's large house as his fingers danced across the keys. Lost in the world of his music, he didn't notice the window next to him slowly slide open.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert leapt through the window, "Have no fear; Awesomeness is here!" The Austrian suddenly stopped playing, eyes wide with shock. 'What is he doing here? I thought I scared him off… And he's acting like nothing happened? I hope he forgot about what I said… Act calm like nothing happened and everything will be normal.'

"What are you doing here moron? I was in the middle of playing my favourite piece…"

"You have to come to the party at the bar tonight. We're having our usual Friday night get together at the same time, same place as last week."

"Do I have to come? I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yes you do Roddy~ I told you that you _have_ to come."

"Make me." Gilbert broke into a wide grin.

"Oh I will. Because I recall seeing some school kids playing a _game_ of basketball as I made my way here." The brunette face palmed.

"… Fine I'll go."

"Awesome. See you at 8.30~" With that Gilbert jumped back through the window and ran off back to his brother's house. Several people on the street looked a little surprised at seeing a full grown man with red eyes and covered in leaves running like a madman across the town. Roderich sighed to himself. 'I hope nothing crazy happens tonight… And whatever I do I'm _not _going to drink anything Gilbert makes me,' he promised.

* * *

><p>Sadly his promise could not be fulfilled as he approached the table Gilbert was sitting at. Next to him were Ludwig and Feliciano who had his white flag clutched in his hand… With 'The Game' written on it, courtesy of Gilbert, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.<p>

"Vee~ Roderich! Look what Gilly wrote on my flag. It says 'The Game' but I don't get it. What game? I like playing games! You know that, right Luddy? All sorts of games! Fun games, boring games, nice games, mean games, interesting games, hard games, easy games, word games, puzzle games, soccer games, games outside, games inside, games on the beach, games in the water and even games with Luddy in the bedr-" Ludwig quickly clapped a hand over Feliciano's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up Feli! Anyway Roderich how are you doing? I hope _Bruder_ isn't being too annoying for you. I don't know why but he's spending a lot more time around you." Roderich sighed as the German spoke quickly.

"Oh, he's just being his usual obnoxious self," the Austrian didn't bother to say he only saw him today and hadn't visited since Sunday, "sometimes he can be a bit tiresome. But I'm used to it. Though I think he's planning something nasty at the moment... Hope I don't get caught up in it."

"Hey! Don't about me as if His Awesomeness is not here, Roddy! Kesesese~ be right back unawesome people, I need to go get something for Roderich… He owes me one. Actually twenty to be exact." Roderich paled at the thought of having to drink twenty of those green… things that he drank last week again. Sure enough, Gilbert sauntered up to the bar and ordered twenty of those green horrors to be brought to the table. Mischief glinting in the albino's eyes, he went back to the small group with one glass of the cocktail in his hand. He placed it in front of Roderich.

"Drink up! You have nineteen more to go." Violet eyes glaring at bright crimson ones, Roderich drank the green horror in one gulp. 'Better to get it over and done with…' He thought to himself.

Glasses kept piling up as Roderich downed his thirteenth Grasshopper. Although a gentleman when sober, just like Arthur, he is very lightweight and lets go of everything when he starts to drink. Gilbert, however, had had only one beer that night, with the intention of getting Roderich dead drunk. The albino didn't need to be drunk to act like the life of the party. Feliciano and Ludwig left the table because the Italian wanted to go talk to 'Big Brother France'. They decided that that was the smartest move any of them had made as Roderich and Gilbert started singing at the top of their lungs.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET HIGH ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND! FRIDAY, FRIDAY GETTIN' HIGH ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND! PARTYIN', PARTYIN' YEAH!" Gilbert started cracking up with laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

"KESESESE~"

"You know Gil? You're kind of awesome. You should like sing because your voice is like… totally hot, you know? I would buy your albums just because they're like AWESOME. Another thing, you really, really need a girl. Or a guy. Like me! I would totally go out with you cause you're so… you're so… uhh…" The drunken brunette tried to find a fitting word for Gilbert but failed. Instead he drank his fourteenth drink. The albino was happily drinking up Roderich's attention and flattery, even if it was alcohol induced.

"Awesome?" Gilbert offered. Roderich's face lit up.

"Yeah, awesome! We should… we should… go and play pool or something because I'm _bored_. No, no we should finish drinking! Yay for drinking! And then leave. Let's go somewhere _fun_. Like you know… Uhh… Somewhere." With the speed of a machine gun repeatedly firing bullets he swallowed the contents of the last six glasses before passing out.

"_Gottverdammt_… Looks like I'm going to have to carry him home." Gilbert grumbled. After paying the bill and lifting Roderich up over his shoulder he went outside and caught a taxi back to the Austrian's home. 'Kesesese~ I think I'll have some fun before he comes round in the morning…'

* * *

><p>Once again, Roderich woke up with a headsplitting hangover, at the fault of Gilbert <em>once again<em>. Although he had been passed out for a while, it seemed as if Gilbert hadn't taken advantage of Roderich's drunken state, which is very strange for him. Grateful anyway, he got up and started his post Friday night routine, starting with going into the bathroom to get some pills and wash his face. Just after he had taken the pills and a glass of water a proceeded to wash his face. Roderich looked in the mirror and froze in shock. Staring back at him was 'The Game' on his forehead in permanent marker.

"GILBERT! GET IN HERE. NOW." The said man strolled into the room with his famous grin, not unlike that of the Cheshire Cat. Seeing the Austrian's fuming face apparently made it impossibly wider.

"_Was_? Oh Roddy, it looks like you have something on your face~" Roderich rolled his eyes at Gilbert's faked innocence.

"What did you do to me you moron! This is permanent marker and it won't come off and I have a meeting with Ludwig later!" The paler man stared closely at the other's forehead, squinting his eyes as if to see clearer.

"But Roddy… It doesn't say anything in any language that I know of. I'm sure West won't know what it means so you'll be fine! Oh you also need to do something for me~"

"B-but! Gah… Alright what do you want?" Cringing as he imagined what Gilbert would make him do. Like be his slave for the rest of his life, wear a dress whenever he's over… or worse. Something along the lines of never playing his beloved piano ever again! Oh the horror…

"You say you have a meeting with West today, _ja?_ Well I'm going to go too. While we're there, you're going to announce that we're going out. And you're going to kiss me. Right here. On the lips."

"…What?" Roderich stared at Gilbert. "You want me to _what?_"

"You heard me. You lost. I thought you'd be more thankful, I mean it is the awesome me." Gilbert smirked. His face turned to a more serious one as he suddenly thought about something. "And also because I kind of like you... After you told me last week that you did I had a bit of a think. "

"_What?_ You have to be kidding me. Aren't you a one night stand kind of guy? … Right?" The albino saddened after hearing these words.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't do relationship things as well. Do you want me to prove that I want to be with you?"

"That would be nice. I give you a week. But-" the albino literally started jumping for joy, he began bouncing around the room in happiness.

"Can I finish? But if it's just like something where you're going to be with me, make me love you, be my everything, just to get bored of me and leave, then forget it. I don't want that."

"Why would I ever do that? You're awesome too you know. And that's something coming from me, cause I be the King of Badassery and Awesomeness." Roderich rolled his eyes.

"If you're so awesome then get this thing off of my _ficken _head." Gilbert frowned at the black squiggles on the Austrian's forehead.

"Hm… _Nein_ I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!"

"It's in permanent marker doofus. I know! We can ask West when we go see him today. I'm sure he would know how to get these things off. Little Feli is always getting things everywhere."

"And he used to be so good at cleaning them when he was little…" Before Gilbert rushed out of the room he pulled Roderich into one last hug. Usually in these situations the brunette would either start shouting, push him away or a combination of both, but in this case he pulled his new boyfriend even closer. The silverette placed a quick peck on the other's cheeks as a blush started to form. Smiling, Roderich pulled away and walked over to the bathroom. In the doorway the stopped and turned to look at Gilbert.

"Hurry and get dressed while I try to get rid of Antonio's battle axe in my head. We're going to visit your little brother. Mind you this is a _business_ trip so dress suitably."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the last... I haven't had much inspiration. Maybe reviews will inspire me ;D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally managed to write out this chapter. But it's really short and crappy, so uhh... Yeah. Probably terrible. Hope you like :D**

* * *

><p>The sound of a doorbell ringing echoed around the house of a certain German. On the doorstep of that house stood Roderich and Gilbert, dressed formally for a meeting. Well… Roderich was. Gilbert was dressed just in a shirt and jeans as he was visiting his brother Ludwig and his little Italian boyfriend, Feliciano. Speaking of which, they opened the door abruptly.<p>

"_Hallo_, Roderich, come in. You're just in time-" Ludwig's words trailed off as he took in the sight before him. His brother was trying to make an advance on the Austrian as he was waving his arms ineffectually at the Prussian, trying to push him away. Looking closely he saw strange black marks on Roderich's forehead which seemed to read out 'THE GAME' backwards. What was up with them and this Game anyway? Feliciano giggled at the newfound lovers' squabbling.

"Get off me you moron! Just because we're together now doesn't mean you can do that in public." Roderich said whilst glaring at Gilbert. Giggling like a school girl that saw something adorably cute, Gilbert

"But Roddy~ you are so cute when you're all flustered like that! Who knew you could be that cute~" Cooed the albino. Roderich couldn't find any words to retaliate with and just blushed furiously. Ludwig cleared his throat to show that he was still there.

"Please come in both of you. You're just in time for our meeting. Though I don't know why _Bruder_ is here too… Gilbert, while Roderich and I talk business why don't you discuss things with Feli?"

"Veee~ Gilbert I haven't seen you in so long!" The happy little Italian grabbed said man's hand and dragged him into the living room. Most people in this situation would be unwillingly pulled along but Gilbert has a slight fondness for cute things like him and Gilbird… not to mention Roderich, so he hopped along beside Feliciano and started talking right away.

"Kesesese…. It hasn't been that long but some real awesome stuff has happened during that time! You know Roderich is my boyfriend now I'm so happy~" Ludwig stared at Roderich in disbelief.

"Really? You're dating my _Bruder?_ Oh don't tell me he drugged you and you passed out and he took pictures for blackmail material?" Ludwig massaged his temples, "I can't tell you how many times he's gotten me to somehow pass out and took pictures and gave them to Feliciano."

"That is relatively close to what happened, but it's a long story. We'll tell you after our meeting." Roderich motioned for Ludwig to walk inside and followed.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the living room, Feliciano sat down on a couch and Gilbert jumped onto the other couch facing the Italian. If Ludwig was in the room, he probably would have scolded his brother loudly, which in turn would make Feliciano cry. He did that when Ludwig got mad. It was a good way to get him to stop shouting. Feliciano took one of the cookies on the coffee table between them and started nibbling.<p>

"Hey Feli! How are things with you and _Bruder_? He's not pushing you into _too_ many bedroom escapades is he? No one should do that to someone as cute and little as you."

"Gilly~! Would you like some pasta? Silly Gilly, sometimes it isn't even in the bedroom. Like here on this couch I'm sitting on. No Luddy hasn't been pushing me… It might even be the other way around! He seems so tired all the time~" The bouncy Italian said back to Gilbert. The albino laughed at the last comment.

"Boy, you have stamina to wear out little Lud! And, ew. I don't even know how many training sessions he can go through without passing out. _Bruder_ is just so brutal." Feliciano either spaced out or just reminisced about whatever he reminisced about. What the hell went through his head anyway? _Pasta and glitter is what I'm going to go for… _Gilbert thought.

"Veh~ anyway, you're going out with Roddy? Wow, how did you do that?" Gilbert gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe… Well technically we're not together, but I have a week to prove that I'm actually serious about it." Gilbert gave an unusually serious stare, "which I am. Anyway, I came here for some advice on how I can prove it. After all, you're Italian, you know quite a bit about love. Correct?" Feliciano giggled.

"You could say that! But Big Brother France would know a lot more about it than me though. And Mr Spain would know a lot about passion from what Lovi implied… He doesn't know much about pasta though. That's sad…" The Italian drifted off before snapping back. "Yeah! You can ask them later… right? You are still friends with them aren't you?" Gilbert snorted at this.

"What kind of friend would I be if I stopped being friends with Francis and Toni? You insult me!" He joked. "So back on topic though, what do suggest I do? Because when I got in this, I had no idea what I would do, even though it didn't seem like I could just wing it."

"Be Gilbert. Don't do anything the normal you wouldn't do. But most importantly, don't lie. When I was staying at Mr Austria's place and I lied one time, he got really mad! It was so scary~" Gilbert thought this over, a bit sceptical.

"Uh that idea is all good and stuff but that's the thing buddy…" The albino paused for effect. "I'm an ass. Sure I could do sweet things, but I tried that once and uhh… Well let me just say it was an epic fail. They always turn out wrong. Like _really_ wrong."

"Just try. If you put your heart in it, you can't mess up!"

"_Gott_ that sounds cheesy. But fine, I'll try it." Gilbert gave a loud groan of annoyance and grabbed one of the cookies he had forgotten. Both heads turned towards the door as they heard both Roderich and Ludwig's footsteps nearing. When Roderich first entered the room he jumped up and threw his arms around his shoulders, offering him the cookie in his 'Gilbert Way'.

"Gilbert, thank you but I don't really need it." Roderich pushed away the Prussian's face which held the cookie between his teeth, which was undoubtedly cute. But it was rather embarrassing to the brunette man, especially in front of Ludwig and Feliciano, no less!

"Awwh mmnnshh? (Awwh please?)" Gilbert tried to speak, and offered the cookie again, "Mmyyrre ggnnnd~ (They're good)" Roderich smiled nervously and sighed.

"There's no swaying you, is there?" The albino shook his head, grinning. "Fine." The Austrian then proceeded to take the smallest bite he could, much to Gilbert's disappointment. He frowned as much as he could through the cookie and munched down the rest. Gilbert cheekily stole a little peck on Roderich's cheek anyway, grinning at the blush forming on his face.

"Now that's just adorable."


End file.
